Universal Malfunctions
by Ani Pendragon
Summary: A hyperdrive malfunction leaves Han and Luke stranded in a universe they only dreamed of, and one neither completely understands. Peace is not an easy thing to accept, and it may not last long enough for them to get the chance.
1. The Unreliable Hyperdrive

**Author's Note:** This story was co-plotted with starwarrior72 (though she will tell you otherwise), who is writing her own version of the story here on as well. Therefore, the stories will have almost the exact same plotline, but will vary in characterization, interactions, interpretation, etc. You can find her version of the story here: /s/9424069/1/Second-Go.

Please review if you like it!

**Chapter One: The Unreliable Hyperdrive**

"We're under attack!" shouted Luke as the ship rocked around them. The Millennium Falcon groaned as if to emphasize the point. Han, sitting behind the console, cursed, his knuckles bone white as he gripped the controls. Shots fired past the ship, coming from the starfighters all around, as Han tried to manoeuvre around them.

"I noticed," he snapped. He swung wide around the next volley of bolts. The ship rocked again as roughly half of them collided with the side. The controls beeped and shrieked at him, confirming what he already suspected. The shields were dying: the rear shields already gone and the side shields fading fast. With gritted teeth, Han swung the ship again, pushing her as hard as she would go. If he could outrun them, he could keep the ship in one piece and hopefully get back before they died. Leia was going to kill him.

"Why don't you just activate the hyperdrive?" asked Luke, reaching for the lever. Han knocked his hand away, eyes remaining focused on the space outside his ship. More bolts shot past them, this time missing the ship completely.

"It's busted, damn thing won't turn on," replied Han. Luke wobbled, arms pin-wheeling as the ship banked hard to one side. He dropped into his seat, and Han could feel the kid's eyes on him.

"Oh." It seemed he didn't have much to say about that. "Can I help?"

"No."

"I could try to fix it!"

"No."

"I could drive while _you_ fix it!"

"Definitely no." Another volley of shots whizzed past the ship, and it rocked again as more and more cut into its rear end. The fighters behind them were closing fast, and the damage his ship was sustaining was causing her to slow down. "Damn it." His eyes flicked left to Luke, who watched the protesting controls with a tight frown and folded arms. "What are you doing out here anyway?" The kid's head came up, his frown flickering to confused for a second.

"I… I was visiting a friend." His words were quiet, spoken to his boots more than anything else. Han nodded, starting to ask another question. He was cut off when another volley sliced deeply into the sides of his ship, drawing out more shrieking warnings from his controls.

"We need to get out of here," said Han. His eyes went to Luke again, and not for the first time he wished they had that damned droid with them, or even Chewie. But both had been left behind when he'd come out here to find Luke on Leia's orders. How she'd known where he was, Han had no idea. Maybe the Force was contagious, like some kind of stomach bug.

"Only way we can do that is if we fix the hyperdrive," said Luke.

"Wouldn't have to fix it if _someone_ hadn't modified it," snapped Han. Luke held up his hands in defense, eyes comically wide.

"Don't look at me!" he said. "I didn't touch it." The ship jerked violently as a powerful blast caught the rear. Han jerked and Luke's head snapped forward. The younger of the two gasped, grabbing at his neck as he straightened up. Han looked back again, trying to swing around the ships that were following them.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Luke, nodding slowly. "I'm okay. I think."

"Good." Han nodded. "Now take the controls." Luke's head snapped up so fast it made Han's neck ache in sympathy.

"What?" he asked. His eyes went wide again, jaw dropping open. That was – well, all right, that was probably an appropriate reaction. Han never let anyone drive his ship, except Chewie on occasion, but this time he didn't have a choice. They needed that hyperdrive, and there was no way Luke could fix the stupid thing. Again, Han wished Chewie was with them.

"You, drive. Me, fix hyperdrive." He rolled his eyes. "Got it?" Luke nodded eagerly and swapped spots with Han, slipping behind the controls as the man stood up. "Use the damned Force to keep us alive if you have to, just don't wreck us." He paused, adding, "Or get us killed." He slipped further into the ship, popping open a panel and checking the wiring. The hyperdrive was completely revamped and, normally, Han might like that. That is, if he'd known a) that it was modified before now and b) how it worked. As it stood, he only had the faintest idea how any of this wiring fitted together. Some of the wires looked familiar though, and he checked their connections.

"Han?" Luke's voice reached his ears, slightly higher than usual. Han ignored the kid and kept fiddling, looking for broken connections. There were a few, but he didn't know which ones fit together where.

"Han?" Again, Luke's voice. This time the word was stressed and his voice was even higher. Tighter too, if Han thought about it. He poked at a few wires, looking at where they connected. There were two that looked like they should be connected, the lengths were right, but they weren't the same colour. The other two wires in the console that were unconnected matched the two wires he was looking at, but the lengths were off, one too short and one too long.

"Han!" That shout got his attention. Han looked up, scowling.

"What?" he asked. Then he saw what had Luke so distressed. A stardestroyer. An Imperial stardestroyer. It loomed ahead of them, infinitely huge in the empty vastness of space. Suddenly the starfighters behind them didn't seem like such a problem.

"What do we do?" asked Luke. "We can't fight that, or outrun it." Han frowned and turned back to the console, attaching wires. He attached the two that looked like they belonged together, and then paired the others as well for good measure.

"Han?"

"Hang on." The colours didn't match, but he had to be right. It looked right. It _felt_ right, and he knew his gut was pretty reliable.

"Han?" Han closed the panel and stumbled the few steps over to Luke, leaning heavily over the seat.

"Activate the hyperdrive," said Han, his eyes never leaving the stardestroyer. From this distance he couldn't tell if they were gearing up to fight his little ship, and he didn't care to fight out. The Falcon had always been good to him, he hoped she'd hold out just a little longer. They needed to get out of this.

"It's not showing coordinates, just a bunch of weird symbols," said Luke. Han gripped the seat more tightly. Now he could see the beginning of the lights which marked the ship gearing up for a proper attack. Blasters and ion cannons all charging to blast his ship, and the two of them, into the next life.

"Do it!" he shouted. Luke slammed the lever downward, activating the drive. Lights erupted around them and Han couldn't tell if they were from the ship or from hyperspace. Then the ship lurched and Han fell back against the wall of the ship, clinging. They were safe as they entered hyperspace, already clearing the ships. But something was off. Han stumbled back to the controls, looking at hyperspace around them. It was wrong. The colours were off. The movement was off. The feel was off. A knot formed in Han's stomach as he watched the colours whir past the ship.

"What happened?" asked Luke, looking around them. "Are we dead?"

"Don't think so, no," said Han. He pushed the kid's shoulder. "Move." Luke clambered out of the seat obediently, climbing into the other. Han slipped back into his own seat and fingered the controls, frowning. It was definitely wrong.

The ship slowed and the colours faded until they were once again floating in the uncoloured darkness of space, with only the stars to break the monotony. Han check the coordinates on the navicomputer. Looked like they were in the Outer Rim, but it looked a lot different than Han remembered. No Imperials, no warships, nothing. It looked like nothing had ever touched the Outer Rim. The knot in his stomach tightened.

Beside him, Luke groaned, clutching at his head. A string of incoherent words passed the kid's lips, but if they were a language of some kind, Han couldn't tell.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Luke shook his head, looking rather pale in the lighting of the ship. Han turned his body so he could get a better look at him. His pupils were blown wide, covering most of the colour in his eyes, and his hair hung limply against his face.

"You sick?" he asked. He hadn't been a minute ago, but hyperspace could do that to you. Luke shook his head again. "Did your Jedi magic do this?"

"It's not magic," said Luke, but his voice was too weak for Han to enjoy the familiar rebuttal. What had happened to his hyperdrive? To the ship? To Luke? He frowned. The ship rotated slowly as Han checked the navicomputer again. They were near a planet that Han didn't recognize, but it was better than nothing. He gave one last glance over his shoulder at Luke, and then pushed the controls forward, steering the ship toward the planet.

It was only a few minutes before they were approaching the planet's surface, and that was when the ship started to groan again. The controls began to flicker as they had before and Han caught himself cursing before he even fully understood what was happening. Malfunction lights started flashing and a shrieking whistle broke through Luke's quiet groans, engulfing the ship in sound.

"No girl, don't do this to me," said Han. He babbled as he tried to steer the ship in properly. "Please no, don't do this, hang in there, you can do this. Come on, for me." The words continued – a constant stream as he struggled with the controls. It was no use, however, and he felt the ship stop responding to his controls as they picked up speed. The surface of the planet grew larger and larger and Han cursed again. He dropped the controls and swung around to grab Luke by the shoulders. He shook the young man, gritting his teeth.

"Kid, come on, snap out of it. We're going to crash. Can you use that ma – the Force, to stop the ship?" Luke blinked at him, his eyes clouded.

"Han?" His voice was hoarse and far away. Han took a deep breath.

"The Force, can you use it to stop the ship?" he asked again. Luke blinked, processing the question. Another look over his shoulder confirmed to Han that they were getting far too close for his liking. He was not going to lose his ship; he was not going to crash. He was not going to die in the Outer Rim.

His eyes went back to Luke, who seemed to have finally realized what was going on. He pushed Han's hands away, grip firm and sure, and then reached out toward the front of his ship. His eyes grew sharp as he focused on the ship, and slowly the Falcon began to decelerate. It creaked and screamed, protesting every little movement from the Jedi.

"Come on," whispered Han, gripping the controls uselessly. The ship slowed more, shifting so that when it landed it wouldn't hit the surface with its nose. The surface loomed closer and closer until it swallowed the entirety of Han's view. He gripped the controls so hard his hands ached. And then they hit the ground. Han's head snapped forward so far from the shock that it banged off the controls. He groaned as it came back, hearing the bottom of the ship screech in protest as they scrapped along the rocky ground. Every sound and bumped pierced his skull, driving deeper than any blaster wound. He gripped the sides of his head, gritting his teeth.

Then it stopped and the ship was silent. Han took a few deep breaths and struggled out of his seat, gripping the back as he stood. His view tilted as he stood, dizzy, and steadied after a long, painful minute. Beside him, Luke groaned, his own head in his hands. Han hauled the kid to his feet and half walked, half dragged him out of the broken ship. The damage was extensive; he could see that without stepping outside. Wires hung everywhere, panels were broken, and bits and pieces littered the floor. The controls were fried, and, if he wasn't mistaken, the viewscreen had cracked when they landed. He hoped the surface could support them.

He had to lean Luke against the wall in order to open the ship up, but the kid didn't protest too much. He worked well enough with Han to get out of the ship, anyway, but the moment they stepped onto the surface, Luke stumbled away from him, gripping his head again. He cried out, dropping to his knees, and stared up at the sky with the same wide, shocked eyes as he had when Han asked him to drive the ship.

"Kid?" asked Han, stepping hesitantly toward the man. Luke blinked a few times, staring at the orange stained sky, a similar colour to the orange stained rock all around them.

"It's so… _clean_ here," whispered Luke. Han looked around. There was dust and dirt covering everything imaginable, but he had the feeling that wasn't what Luke was talking about. "So pure." Then the kid fell over, unconscious. Han cursed and jumped forward, catching Luke just before he hit the ground.

"Kid?" he asked, patting his cheek. "Kid?" No response. Luke didn't even stir in his arms. "Damn it." He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. The situation wasn't looking good. He was alone in the Outer Rim on a planet he didn't recognize with a broken ship and an unconscious Jedi – if Luke could even be called that. Han hung his head, exhaling.

"Leia's going to kill me for this," he muttered. Han struggled to his feet, holding Luke in his arms, and surveyed the land. Nothing. There was nothing but red-orange rock and red-orange sky for as far as he could see. How many planets in the galaxy that looked like desolate wastelands were there? A lot, it seemed. This one was probably the worst though. Or Tattooine. Or that one with all the snow. Or, well, he'd seen a lot of desolate wastelands in his lifetime. Made him homesick for Kashyyyk, at least it had trees and animals. And his family. Once more, Han was reminded that he was without his oldest and dearest friend.

"Chewie, what I wouldn't give to see you right now," muttered Han. He turned, surveying the land again. In the distance, Han saw two humanoid figures, one taller than the other, come over one of the red rock hills. As they grew closer, the faint breeze carried their words to him.

"I'm telling you Master, she has to be here. I can sense a powerful Force user," said a man's voice. Han tensed, feeling Luke stir slightly in his arms. Master? Force? They had to be Sith. He looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. He'd just have to face them… with a single blaster and an unconscious person weighing him down. Somehow, he didn't think this was going to end well.

"Hello there!" called a voice, different from the one before. Han watched as the men came closer, and saw that they were both wearing robes similar to Ben, and lightsabers as well. He frowned. Lightsabers? They had to be Sith, except they didn't look it, and Imperialists definitely wouldn't approach him so openly.

"Are you hurt?" asked the man again. It was the shorter one speaking, which meant the taller one was the one he'd heard earlier talking about the Force. Damned magic, screwed him over no matter where he went. But his voice was friendly enough, and Han couldn't help but wonder who they were.

"No," said Han. "But he is." The shorter man frowned, reaching out to carry the kid. Han hesitated, but his expression was so concerned he couldn't help but follow the mysterious man's lead. Han combed his fingers through his hair and his hand came back bloody. He blinked, confused. He must have hit the console harder than he first thought. That would explain why his head was ringing.

"My name is Obi-Wan," said the shorter man.

"I'm Anakin," said the taller. "What happened?"

"We came out of hyperspace with a damaged hyperdrive, crashed here," said Han. He looked back at the Falcon – she looked even worse from the outside.

"You're lucky you weren't killed," said Obi-Wan. "As it stands, neither one of you seems to be in good shape." The two men exchanged a look. "Allow us to take you back with us; our ship is just over that hill."

"We can take your ship too," said Anakin. "Never seen one quite like that before." Han straightened, pleased at the curious tone in the man's voice.

"Yeah," he said, voice full of pride. "She's one of a kind."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Obi-Wan, and Han was surprised to hear the man's voice take on an amused tone. When he looked back there was a small smile dancing in his eyes. "But I didn't catch your name."

"Han Solo," said Han. "That's Luke." He nodded to the kid.

"He your brother?" asked Anakin, and Han saw that his gaze was locked firmly on the young man, a frown crossing his expression.

Han hesitated. "…Something like that," he said after a pause. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look made up of raised eyebrows and slight frowns.

"We should get going, Coruscant is quite a ways from here," said Obi-Wan.

"Coruscant?" Han said, looking back at the man. "You mean the Imperial Centre?" Anakin stared at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"Where'd you get that name?" said Anakin. "Is that what they call it out here?"

"Uh…" said Han, momentarily at a loss for words.

"Anakin please, the man has suffered a head injury, leave him be." Han found himself liking this Obi-Wan more and more by the minute. "Now let's go." With that, the man turned and walked back up the hill, leaving the other two behind. Anakin's eyes went back to Luke, his frown returning.

"Yeah," said Anakin, his voice quiet. "Right." Han followed after the man as he started off, casting one last glance back at his ship. Where were they? The Outer Rim, obviously, but the galaxy seemed much different here. Luke had passed out from nothing, strange men with lightsabers were taking him to a familiar place with an unfamiliar name, and even the feeling of this place was much different. He didn't like it, but at the moment, he didn't have much of a choice. So Han walked quickly to keep pace with the two men, and tried not to think about how angry Leia was going to be when they got back. If they ever got back, that was.


	2. Twenty-Two

**Chapter Two: Twenty-Two**

The holographic numbers on the wall clicked over to the next hour as Han watched them. He sighed and slumped in his seat, folding his arms loosely. Next to him was Luke, passed out in a medical bed under thin sheets. They had arrived on Coruscant late yesterday, and now that the sun had risen once more, Han found himself wishing he could sleep. Something in the air was keeping him awake, a nervous energy that left his hands shaking if he didn't keep them occupied. His body was starting to protest being awake for so long, but Han had gone longer without sleep before. He wouldn't sleep until the kid woke up and he'd had a chance to explain what was going on. Assuming he _could _explain everything.

Out of habit, Han looked up at the closed door to the room. Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken Luke's lightsaber with them, and Han wasn't allowed to carry his blaster in this place. If they were attacked… he shook his head. As a smuggler he'd been a little paranoid, but being in the rebellion had made him far too high strung for his liking. Still, something about this place was off. Actually, he knew what that something was, after seeing Coruscant and the Jedi Temple and the Holos. But he wasn't sure what to make of it yet. It wasn't possible, what he was thinking. He needed to talk to Luke and sort it out.

"Come on kid, wake up," muttered Han, leaning forward in his chair. "You're not going to believe the mess we've gotten ourselves into this time." He scrubbed his hands through his hair, fingertips scraping along the bandage wound around his forehead.

The door opened and Han's head shot up. He hissed, grabbing his neck. That was the third time in less than two days he'd nearly given himself whiplash. It was starting to get old. Anakin walked into the room, his footsteps so light that Han could have sworn he was gliding.

"How is he?" The Jedi's voice was soft, his frown as tight as his folded arms. Anakin had been in and out of the room over the last few hours, muttering something the first time about being drawn by Luke's Force signature. It was easy to put two and two together after that, and Han had figured out that Anakin and Obi-Wan had found them via Luke. That made him uneasy. If he was right in his findings, there were a lot more Jedi than these two, and he didn't know how fast they'd figure out that he and the kid didn't exactly belong here.

"'Bout the same," said Han. He frowned at the Jedi. Anakin, he'd said his name was, and something about him seemed familiar. A stance, a smell, _something._ Han couldn't place what.

"Let me know if anything changes," said Anakin. He turned and walked out of the room without a response.

"Yeah, sure." Han shook his head and turned his attention back to Luke. He definitely preferred Obi-Wan to Anakin. Anakin was too brooding, reminded him too much of Luke in one of his moods.

A few more minutes passed in silence, then, just as Han was starting to doze off he heard something.

"Han?" Luke's voice was soft and hoarse. The kid reached up with one hand and rubbed his face, groaning quietly. Han shifted, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Luke's own eyes opened after a minute and Han cracked a small smile at the kid.

"Welcome back," he said. If his voice was a little rougher than usual, neither one of them said anything about it. "How're you feeling?" Luke grimaced and rubbed his face again.

"I don't know," the kid replied. "Tired. Dizzy. …Confused."

"You and me both," said Han. He exhaled, shaking his head. "We're in quite a mess." Luke's body went rigid and he sat up, hissing as his body protested.

"Trouble? Are we captured? Hostages? Is someone in trouble? Are we in trouble?" His words were hurried and spoken with a breathless voice. Placing a hand on his chest, Han pushed Luke back down, shaking his head again. The kid needed to sort out his priorities.

"Calm down! We're fine. …I think." He paused, raising an eyebrow. "Always the hero," he muttered. Then he was silent as he struggled to find the words he needed. "You remember anything about getting here?"

"No," said Luke. He looked around as though he was only now noticing the room. "Where are we?"

"Coruscant." Luke stared at him, much like Anakin had back on that stupid red planet. Scrambling at the sheets he sat up again, looking around the room with wide, terrified eyes. Han didn't bother to push him down this time. If the kid wanted to hurt himself all over again, he was more than welcome to.

"How is this not bad? How are we not captured? How am I still alive? Ho-" Abruptly, he went silent, eyes glazing over. For a moment Han was unsure how to act. The kid was acting almost exactly like he had back in the Outer Rim, after they'd come out of hyperspace.

"Luke?" Luke looked at him, head titled curiously and lips parted in surprise.

"We're not… we're not home anymore, are we Han?" asked Luke. His words were soft and slow, his face morphing into a confused frown as he said them.

"What was your first clue?" asked Han.

"The Force." Han froze, mouth agape. He hadn't expected the kid to actually have an answer for that question. "It… It's so much… _brighter_ here." He hadn't expected that either, but it made sense. Not as many Sith, many more Jedi, and no Vader had to mean a better world. It made sense that everything else – even something as strange as the Force – would be different as well.

"That why you fainted?" asked Han.

Luke pinked. "I passed out."

"You fainted," said Han, teasing. He grinned and Luke rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "But is it…"

"Yes. It was. It's incredible Han, I've never felt anything like it. And there's something else: a signature, one that feels familiar, somehow. I don't understand it." Luke hesitated, looking around the room again. "What happened? Where are we? Why is everything so different?"

Han looked out the window above Luke's head, seeing the morning sky and the clouds beyond the room he sat in. That part was the hardest to explain, but Han thought he might have a solution. He picked up a datapad from the table next to Luke's bed and tapped the screen. A holo appeared above it, displaying the current news of Coruscant. Luke seemed confused, so Han pointed to the date on the screen. Luke's gaze following his pointing and he sucked in a breath.

"That's not possible."

"And yet, here we are," said Han.

"But… but that's the current date?" Han nodded. "That's over twenty years ago!"

"Twenty two years, to be exact," said Han. His voice was quiet. Luke's eyes widened in realization.

"Before I was born." Han nodded again. "How?"

"Time travel. The hyperdrive malfunction must have sent us back here." Luke leaned forward in his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He shook his head slowly, saying nothing. Han leaned forward in his chair and rested a hand on Luke's shoulder. He'd panicked earlier, now it was Luke's turn.

"That's not possible," repeated Luke. "That's just not possible." He stared at Han. "You can't just go back in time."

Han shrugged. "Apparently _we_ can." Luke frowned, staring at his hands. Then his head came up, his eyes focused on the door as they grew wider. "You okay kid?"

"How'd we get here?" he asked, his voice suddenly sharp. Han blinked a few times. The kid's attitude had certainly switched quickly.

"Uh… two Jedi brought us in." He looked at the door. "What can you feel that I can't?" he asked.

"Force signature, a powerful one. It feels, I don't know, _familiar_ somehow."

"Familiar?" echoed Han.

"Do you know the names of the two who brought us in?" asked Luke, looking back at Han. Han nodded, looking back at the door. Could Luke sense one of them? Was Anakin still hanging about? He did that, Han noticed, though he wasn't sure if that was because of Luke or if he did that for every scrawny unconscious kid that he found in the Outer Rim. …Which really begged the question of how many scrawny unconscious kids he found in the Outer Rim. Was that a problem in this timeline? Instead of Imperialists did they have lost kids on wasteland planets? Han shook his head to clear his mind. Now was not the time to disapprove of the past's parenting techniques.

"Uh, yeah," he said at last. "Obi-Wan and-" Luke's eyes went wide.

"Obi-Wan?" he nearly shouted. Han nodded. "Han, _Ben's_ name was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master."

"You're telling me that we got rescued by your crazy dead teacher?" asked Han. Luke nodded frantically. "Huh. He looks pretty good for a dead guy." Looking over at Luke, who was glaring at him something fierce, Han realized that that was probably the wrong thing to say. He coughed. "Right. So. The other guy." Luke frowned, looking up at Han with an expression that could almost have been scared.

"I think I know who it is," said Luke quietly.

"Anakin."

"Skywalker."

"What?" asked Han. He stared at the kid. Anakin hadn't given his last name, neither had Obi-Wan, but Luke seemed to know both. But if Anakin was a Skywalker, then that meant…

"He's my father," said Luke. The kid put his hands in his lap and stared at them, his expression morphed into a frown. "You met my father."

"…Shit," said Han. His own tone matched the kid's quiet one. "What are the odds?" Luke shook his head again, and Han realized he was missing something from this picture. Something big. "You never met him."

"No. Yes." Luke groaned and put his head in his hands. "It's complicated," he muttered. "Really, really complicated."

"Kid."

"He's Vader." Han stared, his jaw dropping open and his eyes going wide. "My father is Darth Vader, and we've come back to before he went over to the Dark Side."

Han watched kid, shaking his head. He rubbed his hands together and leaned forward, blowing on them. "Fuck. Just… _fuck._ And I thought it was bad when I figured out we were in the past!" He blew his hair out of his face and closed his eyes. "You got any more bombs you want to drop on me, while you're at it?"

Luke grimaced, shrugging. "…Leia's my sister?" Han sat up, staring at Luke.

"You're kidding me." Luke shook his head. Han threw his hands into the air. "You know what? Fine! I'm done." Han fell back again his chair. "This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me," said Luke. The two sat in silence for several minutes before there was a knock on the door. Han looked up to see Obi-Wan and Anakin walk into the room. The taller of the two scowled at the smuggler.

"I told you to tell me if his condition changed," he snapped. Han rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry if it slipped my mind," he said dryly. "More focused on making sure he's okay." Han didn't miss the way Luke and Obi-Wan looked at one another, one with a raised eyebrow and one with a slight frown. However, his attention was more focused on the man before him. Anakin Skywalker: Jedi Knight, Ben's (ex-) apprentice, and Luke's father – Darth Vader. Knowing what he was and what he would become, Han couldn't help but dislike the brooding man.

"Han…" Han expected Luke's voice to hold threat or malice, but it was scared. The kid was actually scared. Han looked at his friend and found Luke watching Han and Anakin with wide, wary eyes. Han bit the inside of his cheek. If the kid didn't want him to step in, there wasn't really anything he could do. He needed Luke to get home – time travel probably involved that Jedi voodoo, seeing how ridiculous they both were.

"How are you feeling, Luke?" asked Obi-Wan. Han eyed Obi-Wan from his chair, noticing the change in subject and Obi-Wan's gaze on Anakin. If the man could control a Skywalker, Han would eat his hat. And, seeing as he didn't own a hat, he'd buy one, and then eat it.

"Good, sir, thank you," mumbled Luke. Han stood, folding his arms and stepping closer to Luke's bed. He didn't like the timid tone in the kid's voice.

"Han said you two were… brothers?" said Anakin, though he phrased it like a question.

"Something like that," said Luke. He cracked a smile and looked up at Han. Han shook his head. Them? Brothers? Not likely.

"Lovers?" guessed Anakin again. Han and Luke's eyes went wide.

"No!" they shouted in unison.

"Not that there's anything _wrong_ with that," added Luke hastily.

"We're cousins," said Han, cutting Luke off before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself. Luke nodded, sharp and quick.

"Luke Solo, at your service." From his tone and his nod, Han half expected the kid to salute the two Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged another look of raised eyebrows and skeptical expressions, and Han wondered how they communicated like that. Was it a Jedi thing? Could they read each other's minds? Might explain why Anakin calmed down so quickly around Obi-Wan. Knowing the younger Jedi was a Skywalker made his attitude even stranger. Sure, Luke had calmed down since Han had met him, but the kid was still his same, cheerful self. The man that stood in front of him, Luke's so-called father, was nothing like that. He never smiled, never spoke cheerfully, never made a joke. What had happened to him? What could have happened to make him so dark and broody? Honestly, the man belonged in one of Han's old contact bars, not a Jedi Temple. Of course, that assumed Han knew what most Jedi were like, which he didn't. But if all Jedi were as dark and broody as Anakin Skywalker then it was no wonder the Republic had lost the war.

"Well, Luke," said Obi-Wan. "Care to tell us what you were doing in the Outer Rim?" Luke looked up at him, and Han nodded, hoping the kid could keep it vague enough to make their stories fit together. He should have briefed him before the two came in. Bad thing to forget when they were stranded.

"We… we crashed, coming out of hyperspace," said Luke.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, that was what Han said, but what were you doing in the Outer Rim in the first place?"

Han shrugged. "We're smu-"

"Refugees." Luke cut him off mid-word, filling in the rest. He offered Han a weak smile before looking back at the Jedi once more. "We're refugees." Quieter that time, spoken like he'd practiced it. Obi-Wan frowned, folding his arms. He didn't seem to believe them.

"From where?" asked Obi-Wan. Han and Luke both faltered, unsure for a moment. Luke bit his lip and looked at the sheets, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Nowhere," whispered Luke. Anakin's expression softened immediately, his long frame crossing the room to stand beside Luke's bed. Han stared at the kid. When had he gotten so good at acting?

"We, well…" Luke shook his head. "Nothing." He combed his fingers through his hair.

"Tired?" guessed Anakin. Luke nodded again.

"We won't keep you," said Obi-Wan. His own voice had gone soft as well. "You must have been through quite an ordeal."

"Yeah," said Han distractedly, keeping his eyes on Luke, and then Anakin as the man crouched next to the bed. "Something like that."

"You're safe now," said Anakin, laying a hand on Luke's shoulder. "We won't let anything or anyone hurt you again. Understand?" Luke nodded. After a moment's hesitation he reached forward and hugged Anakin, wrapping his arms around the tall man's shoulders. Anakin tensed, eyes widening in surprise. A few seconds passed and he relaxed, winding his own arms around Luke's middle.

"You're safe now," whispered Anakin.

"Thank you," Luke whispered back. Han shook his head, a lump in his throat. Luke had gone his whole life without ever seeing his father as this, the man he was before Vader. He could almost understand why the kid was taking the chance to hug him now, before anything happened. Han didn't know if he'd take the same opportunity, knowing what Anakin would become, but he couldn't fault the kid. His gaze found Obi-Wan, who wore a small smile on his face. The older Jedi's eyes met Han's and he raised his eyebrows at the smuggler. Han looked at his hands.

Seeing the way Luke reacted to meeting Anakin, seeing how fast the two were growing close, even through a simple hug, Han already felt a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. It was going to be Hell to get the kid to detach himself from Anakin long enough to work on the ship. They needed to the ship fixed, they needed to get off Coruscant, and they needed to figure out a way back to their own timeline before Luke got some fool idea in his head. An idea like trying to save his father from the Dark Side, or rewriting history before it even happened. It would be just like the kid to do it, and Han couldn't let him. If the Jedi figured out where they had come from… Well. Han didn't deal in what-ifs, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He'd cross that bridge if it came to it. And drag Luke across with him if necessary.


	3. Patience

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows, and favourites. They are a fantastic motivator.

**Chapter Three: Patience**

Obi-Wan Kenobi went to the roof of the medical centre, already knowing he'd find his old apprentice at its edge. The council liked to believe that Anakin was volatile and unpredictable, but Obi-Wan knew better. Anakin was one of the most predictable men he knew outside of battle, you simply had to know him well enough to predict his actions.

The taller man did not turn when Obi-Wan joined him on the roof, but Obi-Wan saw the slight change in his stance. He stood defensively, with his arms folded across his chest and his shoulders tensed toward his ears. Obi-Wan did not speak; he simply joined Anakin at the edge of the roof, clasping his hands behind his back and looking over the bustling city planet of Coruscant.

Several minutes passed in silence, but Obi-Wan still did not speak. He was well versed in patience, but his old apprentice was not.

"Well?" asked Anakin. Obi-Wan did not respond, but continued to wait instead. Anakin would speak of what troubled him; Obi-Wan simply had to give him time.

"Master, I…" Anakin trailed off, sighing. "I don't know what to do."

"I am many things Anakin, but I am not mind reader," said Obi-Wan.

"The kid, Luke." Anakin flexed his durasteel hand, staring at it. "He's not telling us everything. He's… obviously been through a lot. But his _Force_ signature." Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan, his eyebrows drawn together over a tight, confused frown.

"It is incredible," said Obi-Wan. "Rarely have I felt such a powerful person, especially for one so young." The Jedi master gave a small smile. "Reminds me of you." Anakin blinked and then shook his head, looking back toward the skyline.

"He's not me. He's… definitely not like me." Anakin paused. "I thought we'd find _her_ out there. The Force signature was powerful enough, and it was well hidden. I thought… I thought she had to be there."

"Patience, padawan. We will find her eventually. We simply must have more time."

"We don't have time!" Anakin whirled toward Obi-Wan, shouting. "We're in the middle of a war, Obi-Wan, and we need every hand we have."

"This isn't about the war, Anakin. This is about you feeling as though you've failed." Anakin visibly faltered at Obi-Wan's words, mouth falling open and ducking his head in shame. His old apprentice clenched his hands at his sides, but he did not shout again.

"She was my apprentice," said Anakin. "She was…"

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You must learn to let go, Anakin." Anakin looked down at him. With his bangs hanging in his face he looked almost like a child again, scared from the loss of his home and everything he had known. It was a look Obi-Wan had not seen for many years.

"And if I can't?" His voice came out a half whispered croak, cracking at the end. The admittance was not unexpected. Obi-Wan knew his friend had always struggled with forming attachments, and his friendship with Ahsoka had not gone unnoticed by the council. Perhaps Yoda had been wrong. Perhaps Anakin couldn't let go. But it was not the Jedi way, and it would lead to the Dark Side if he was allowed to carry on like a child. Obi-Wan debated his answer carefully. He had always striven to make sure he taught Anakin correctly. While the absence of emotion was the Jedi way, it was not the way he had taught Anakin. The man's power came from his emotion; it was simply a matter of controlling it. That was what he had tried to teach the man as a boy. Had he failed? And, if he had, how spectacular would the fallout be?

"Then you must learn to not let it control you," said Obi-Wan slowly, careful to look Anakin in the eye. "I fear I have not taught you properly, Anakin, but we cannot change that now." Anakin crossed one arm over himself and laid his hand on top of Obi-Wan's on his shoulder.

"You taught me the only way I could be taught, Master, never find fault in that."

"You are wise beyond your years, boy."

"Not a boy any longer." Anakin grinned as their banter returned to them and Obi-Wan caught himself smiling as well. Perhaps his training wasn't all bad, no matter how often he doubted himself as of late.

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan's hand and looked back to the skyline, frowning again.

"There is more that troubles you," said Obi-Wan, turning to face the skyline as well.

"Isn't there always?" Obi-Wan frowned. He did not have an answer for that particular question, nor the unsaid one behind it. The council, Obi-Wan knew, believed Anakin to be the most powerful and dangerous Jedi to ever live. They believed him to be the Chosen One. It was times like these, seeing Anakin so lost and so vulnerable – more unsure of himself than he'd ever shown the world when he was but a Padawan – that Obi-Wan struggled to understand how they could think that. Yes, Anakin was powerful and yes, he was dangerous at times. But as long as one was willing to listen to him, to talk to him about his struggles, and to ground him when Anakin himself could not, then Anakin was no danger to the Jedi or to the council. It was forcing him into following the code to the letter that so often destroyed him, and Obi-Wan feared sometimes that that, more than the war, more than the Sith, more than anything else, would kill him in the end.

"Those two, Luke and Han," said Anakin. "I'm not sure what to think of them."

"Nor am I," admitted Obi-Wan.

"They're not from the Outer Rim, Master."

"They said they were refugees."

"No, Luke said he was a refugee. Han? He said he was smuggler."

"And yet you don't seem to dislike him any more for it," replied Obi-Wan. "That's strange for you."

"I wish I could, I don't like smugglers. They're all in it for the money, the fortune, and their ships." Anakin shook his head.

"But?" prompted Obi-Wan.

"But he does seem to care about Luke."

"He was rather protective when we were in the room with them." Obi-Wan felt himself smile at the memory. Han, whether smuggler or refugee, reminded him a lot of Anakin in some ways: they both put themselves in the centre of attention in order to protect those they cared about, and seemed to trust few others when said people were hurt. Of course, Han seemed less used to the spotlight than Anakin. Even in their brief visit in Luke's recovery room (and it was brief, as Han and Luke had both fallen asleep within twenty minutes of their arrival), Obi-Wan had noticed that despite Han's efforts, whether conscious or not, Luke was able to take the attention back to himself easily. A trait he shared with Anakin.

"What should we do, Master?" asked Anakin.

"About our two refugees?" asked Obi-Wan. Something more was bothering his friend, he could feel it.

"Do you think they're just that?" asked Anakin.

"Do you?"

"I don't know!" Anakin gripped his hair, giving a frustrated sigh. "There's something about Luke though. Something that he's not telling us." Obi-Wan frowned, mulling over Anakin's words. He was right. Obi-Wan could feel that as well, but he could only think of one reason why it would have Anakin so torn up.

Obi-Wan asked, "You think he was a slave?" His words were slow, carefully measured so as to not upset Anakin further.

"I don't know!" said Anakin again. He gripped the railing in front of them, his hair hanging in his face as he hung his head. "I just… I don't know."

"Do you not think he would tell us?" asked Obi-Wan. Anakin scoffed, shaking his head.

"Do I go around telling people I'm a slave?"

"Were," corrected Obi-Wan. He had a point; Obi-Wan had never heard him tell another soul outside himself and Padmé. Not even Ahsoka had known that particular piece of Anakin's past.

Anakin's shoulders tensed as he said, "The feeling never goes away. You always wonder who knows, who can tell just by looking at you. You always wonder what the people who _do_ know think, what those you might trust enough to tell might think. How many allies would you lose? How many friends?" His hands tightened on the railing and Obi-Wan heard it creak. "And the hatred just gets worse and worse with age. You hear about slavers, transporters, everyone in the kriffing _business_ and you hate them all." Anakin's voice dropped dangerously low, the Force a storm of darkness around him. "Nothing you can do or say ever changes that. You are always a slave, even when you are free."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan pressed his hand to Anakin's shoulder again and the man released the railing. It was crumpled where his durasteel hand had gripped it. He frowned at the crumpled railing, and Obi-Wan felt the roiling storm of the Force begin to dissipate around him.

"Why have you never told me this?" asked Obi-Wan, shifting so he could look at Anakin properly. The man immediately dropped his gaze to the ground.

"It's not something I like to think about."

"Evidently," said Obi-Wan. He looked back at the railing, then tapped Anakin's chin so he could look his old apprentice in the eye. They were duller than usual, the light from combat far gone out of them. Obi-Wan could not blame him for his haggard look: the last few weeks had been tough on Anakin. Losing his apprentice, trying to find her again, fighting a war which they were steadily losing, and while meeting these refugees was a temporary distraction, they could not keep Anakin from his goal. Obi-Wan frowned at that thought. Anakin seemed to sense something around Luke that he did not see. Luke was powerful, yes, but that would not have been enough to draw Anakin's attention the way it had. There was something else, and that something was what had troubled Anakin's mind even further in such hard times.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," said Obi-Wan gently. "There is much work ahead of us." Anakin nodded and shuffled off the roof without complaint. Obi-Wan frowned further at his retreating back. The man must have been even more tired than Obi-Wan knew. He looked over the skyline, finding the Senate building with practiced ease. It seemed there was someone else he must visit this morning.

* * *

The Senate building was cool inside the entrance, a stark contrast to the increasing warmth of Coruscant outside. As the sun rose higher it would only get hotter, and Obi-Wan hoped to be back at the Temple by then. A man behind the front desk looked up at Obi-Wan when he walked in, but before Obi-Wan could speak with the secretary, the woman he sought stepped out of a lift.

"Padmé!" called Obi-Wan, his voice not loud but carrying. The young senator turned her head, looking confused, and then her eyes caught sight of the Jedi master.

"Master Kenobi!" she said. Her footsteps picked up in pace as she traveled across the lobby toward him. She stopped in front of Obi-Wan, hesitating. In response, Obi-Wan offered her a smile and held out his arms. She hugged him immediately.

"It is good to see you, Obi-Wan," said Padmé as they pulled back. "I thought you and Anakin were out on a mission for the Jedi council."

"We were. We arrived back late last night." Padmé nodded and stepped backward, gesturing toward the lift.

"Come to my office then, rest a while, and let us speak as old friends." Obi-Wan nodded and followed the woman to the lift. They were silent as they went up in the lift, surrounded by other senators. Padmé was trapped into making small talk with another senator, and Obi-Wan did not trust them not to listen if he spoke to Padmé here.

They entered Padmé's office soon after, and immediately Padmé sent her servers for a mid-morning meal. The moment the door closed she turned her gaze to Obi-Wan and sat down in one of her chairs. Obi-Wan sat across from her, his fingers twitching in his sleeves.

Padmé watched him carefully for a few seconds before asking, "How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected, the last few weeks have been long and tiring, my friend," said Obi-Wan.

Padmé nodded. "You do seem tired."

Obi-Wan added, "And frazzled, I must admit."

"Why?" asked Padmé. She reached forward and took one of his hands with both of her own. "What happened?"

"When we came back last night, we did not come alone." Padmé perked at his words, her eyes widening as the question formed on her lips.

"Ahsoka?" she asked. Obi-Wan had expected that. Padmé had been a good friend to the padawan, and he knew Padmé missed her dearly. It was still strange, almost a month later, not to see Ahsoka with Anakin or with Padmé when he came to speak with one or the other, strange not to speak with the padawan herself on a daily basis, or to stand back and listen to her and Anakin banter. Strange, but not devastating, and he knew that Padmé and Anakin did not feel the same. Obi-Wan could let go, he had been taught to do so by his own Master, but Anakin and Padmé could not. Perhaps that was why they were such good friends.

"No, we were in the Outer Rim looking for Ahsoka, but we did not find her. We found two refugees and brought them back with us."

"Refugees?" echoed Padmé, frowning. "In the Outer Rim?"

"Yes, two men, one a few years Anakin's junior, and one a few years my own," replied Obi-Wan, recalling their appearances. Padmé nodded, taking her hand from Obi-Wan's to fold them in her lap.

"Quite the difference," said Padmé.

"Yes, it is." Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. "Anakin is distraught. He believes the younger of the two to have been a slave. He isn't taking it well."

Padmé flexed her hands. "No, I don't blame him."

"The other we believe to be a smuggler." Padmé stared at him, blinking a few times.

"An odd pair."

"Odder still, they claim to be cousins."

"You don't believe them." It wasn't a question.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Unless the smuggler freed the slave, then I do not believe them to be related." He thought for a moment. "The Republic keeps a database of known smugglers, criminals, and the like, correct?"

"Yes."

"Could you run a database on the two, to find out if they are a known danger? I am not sure I trust them just yet," said Obi-Wan.

"Of course, Obi-Wan, I'll have it run as soon as we are done," said Padmé.

"Should not be long then, I really must get some sleep. I spent the night studying the Old Republic."

"Why the Old Republic?"

"I was checking the laws and the rules of the Orders past. The changes are staggering."

"Not surprising," said Padmé. "The galaxy has changed much since then as well." Obi-Wan nodded and stood, waiting as Padmé followed suit. "Before I run the database, do you have idea where they might have been from? Where… " She trailed off.

"Luke and Han Solo," supplied Obi-Wan.

"Yes, where they might be from?"

"Not at all," said Obi-Wan, shaking his head. "They could be from anywhere, from Naboo to Tattooine." Padmé nodded, pressing her lips together.

"It will be harder to find them then, but hopefully we will find something," she said.

"Thank you." He looked at the time. "I apologize, but I must be going," said Obi-Wan. Padmé reached out and took Obi-Wan's hands again. It struck him how odd a picture this must have been. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi visiting a young Senator in private, with not even the servers to know what they were doing. If not for his reputation, Obi-Wan knew what many would of thought of that. What many probably still did as well.

"I'll run the database as soon as I can and let you know what I find," said Padmé.

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan walked toward the door, his hand pausing on the handle as Padmé called out to him. He turned to look back at her. "Yes?" She bit her lip, clasping her hands together in front of her. Another trait she and Anakin shared today, it seemed, as both were reverting to children in their distress and worry. While he'd never known Padmé as a child, it wasn't hard to see what she might have been like, when she had been neither queen nor senator of Naboo.

"Do you think Anakin will find Ahsoka?" asked Padmé. Obi-Wan thought about her question, rolling over the possibilities in his mind. There were thousands of systems in the galaxy, if not millions, and Ahsoka could be on any one of their planets. Still, Anakin was powerful, and he was determined.

"Given enough time and focus, I believe he could," he replied.

"Time is something the Republic does not have enough of as of late," said Padmé.

"True enough," said Obi-Wan. "And it does not help that the Order loses two Jedi every time he goes out on this chase."

"Two?"

"I cannot leave Anakin alone in this endeavour. He is too volatile, too invested in Ahsoka. He would run himself into the ground to find her." Obi-Wan exhaled. There was another reason, one he would not admit to even Anakin, but Padmé would understand. She always had. "And we have been a team for so long I fear I cannot fight properly without him."

"A dangerous dependency in an Order that bans them," murmured Padmé. There was no threat to her voice, or any malice. It was a sad statement, one she seemed reluctant to speak.

"Yes, but I know few Jedi who follow the Order to the letter," said Obi-Wan. Padmé smiled gently at him, her eyes crinkling around the edges. He saw the understanding in her eyes. He and Anakin were brothers and she knew that. The Order knew that as well, of course, but only Padmé seemed to know how deep their bond ran.

"I think I prefer the ones who break a few rules," said Padmé.

"As of late? I am finding I do as well," he replied. He turned to the door again and this time managed to turn the handle before he was interrupted.

"One more question," said Padmé. Obi-Wan did not turn around, hearing the fear in her voice.

"Yes?" asked Obi-Wan.

"If you do find Ahsoka, do you think Anakin could bring her back?" For a minute, Obi-Wan did not speak, as he found he had no words. The question had crossed his own mind a dozen times since they had begun their search, and while he knew the answer, he was also reluctant to admit it. Anakin was his friend, his brother, and his padawan, whether ex or not. He was strong, but he was not invincible.

"No," said Obi-Wan eventually. "I don't believe anyone could bring her back."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." He did not turn around, and so he did not see the tears in Padmé's eyes, but he heard them. And because he did not turn around, she did not see the sadness and defeat in his own. Obi-Wan nodded and left the room, silent.


	4. Mess Hall

**Chapter Four: Mess Hall**

Luke slipped along the walls of the medical bay in perfect silence, crossing one bare foot over the other as he inched in the shadows. He would have preferred to get his actual clothes for this, as opposed to the loose pants and shirt the medical building had supplied him with, but Han would only be gone so long, and he didn't want to risk being found out.

The medical bay was boring, his room even more so, and Luke wanted to explore Coruscant while he had the chance. Sure, his father and Obi-Wan had agreed to take him on a tour of the city planet when he was released from the medical bay, but Luke was far too impatient to wait. He had to see the planet, and he had to see it now. So he snuck out of his room when Han went to get something to eat, and now he was working on how to get out of the building without being spotted. It was proving harder than expected, as he kept seeing droids and medical personnel every time he turned a corner.

Luke peered around the next corner he needed to turn and nearly fell over in surprise. There, standing in the middle of the hallway, arguing with a medical droid, was a storm trooper. Luke swallowed hard and ducked back around the corner. He forced himself to take a deep breath. This was the past, before the Empire, before Vader, before the Storm Troopers. There were no troopers. But then, what was that man wearing? And why was he arguing with a medical droid? Luke looked back around the corner and found the trooper alone. Hesitantly, he walked around the corner with silent feet.

The trooper turned and tipped his head at Luke. Seeing the front of his helmet, Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't be a Storm Trooper – the helmet was completely wrong. The trooper pulled off his helmet and cracked a smiled at him, tucking the helmet under one arm.

"You lost?" asked the man. Luke shook his head. The man rubbed a hand over his own bald head. "You're not supposed to be here, are ya?" asked the man. Luke cringed and ducked his head.

"No," he admitted.

The man gave a short chuckle. "Thought so. What are you doing out here then?" Luke debated his options. He could tell the trooper that he was trying to escape, but that would probably get him in trouble. He could tell the trooper that he was lost, but the man probably wouldn't believe him after being asked the first time. Or he could tell the man something else entirely.

"I was hungry," said Luke. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry?" he echoed. Luke nodded. "You know you can just call a droid for food, right?"

"No," said Luke. "I didn't." The man raised his other eyebrow. "I've never been on Coruscant before." The man nodded slowly, looking thoughtful.

"I was just heading to the mess, got a bunch of men in there too, you wanna come eat with us?" asked the man. Luke frowned.

"Men?" he asked.

"Clone troopers." Luke's eyes widened. Clone troopers? Clones? Those must have been the Republic's form of Storm Troopers! "You never met one of us before, have you?" Luke shook his head vigorously. The man cracked a smile and held out the hand which was not holding his helmet.

"Then allow me to introduce myself," said the man. "I'm Rex, Captain of the 501st Legion and General Anakin Skywalker's right hand man." Luke shook his hand, grinning.

"You know An- Master Skywalker?" asked Luke, correcting himself.

"Master? I thought only the padawans called him that."

"I am a padawan!" said Luke. He had a lightsaber after all, even if it wasn't on him, and it would make more sense than calling himself a Jedi.

"Little old to be a padawan," said Captain Rex. He raised one eyebrow again. Luke wondered, briefly, if that was something all clone troopers could do.

"I'm from the Outer Rim," said Luke, hoping that would suffice. Rex raised his other eyebrow, his expression morphing to one of incredulousness.

"Really?" Luke nodded. "Well, that makes more sense." Luke didn't think Rex believed him. At all. "Come on." Rex started down the hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Luke, jogging to catch up to the man.

"You don't listen well for a Jedi," said Rex. "We're going to the Mess so you can eat and I can make sure my men aren't harassing the droids again."

"Again?" asked Luke, raising an eyebrow. Rex scrubbed his hand over his head again, sighing.

"Yeah, again. They seem to think knocking their legs out from under them is funny."

"Weren't you just arguing with a droid?" asked Luke. Rex blinked, looking down at him. Another eyebrow raise. Like was starting to think that was the only expression the clone trooper knew. "Sir?" he offered with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, but that was different." Rex turned a corner, leading Luke down a hallway that ended in a lift. The Jedi didn't speak until they were in the elevator, instead spending the moment of silence to try and determine why it was different. There was no reason he could find.

"Why?" asked Luke as the lift began its descent.

Rex shrugged. "It was gonna put me in a bacta tank. Again."

"That's bad?" asked Luke. "Bacta heals you. As a solider, I'd assume-"

"Piece of advice kid, don't ever assume." _Kid_. The word reminded Luke of Han, whom he'd abandoned. He wondered if the man was panicking yet, or if he'd even gotten back to their room. When Han had gone out to get lunch, Luke had made sure to ask for a lot of food. That way Han would be gone awhile. Now that he had escaped, however, Luke was beginning to feel guilty. He'd left not because he was in trouble, but simply because he didn't want to sit around any longer. Surely Han could have sympathized with that. However, instead of waiting for Han and asking if he would be willing to explore Coruscant with him, or even asking his father and Obi-Wan if they wanted to show him around sooner, Luke had left.

"You all right kid? You look pale," said Rex. Luke looked up at the man.

"I might have made a mistake leaving my room."

"…Room?" asked Rex. "You weren't supposed to leave, were you?"

"No," said Luke. Rex should his head.

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"Medical room. Generals Skywalker and Kenobi brought me in from the Outer Rim."

"Medical room?" echoed Rex. "Skywalker and Kenobi?" Rex shook his head. "I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble for this."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. I can leave, and you can pretend you never saw me…" The lift door opened and Luke scurried out, only to stop when he realized he had no idea where they were. Lower, obviously, since the lift had gone down instead of up, but the floor looked nothing like the ones above it. Luke had only seen one, but it stood to reason that the other floors would be similar. He swallowed, looking back at the lift. Rex stood just outside it with his arms folded and a wry smile on his face.

"Where are we?" asked Luke.

"Sub-levels; this is where the men and I stay," said Rex. "Not the best looking of places, but it does the job. Now come on." Rex walked passed Luke, gesturing for the Jedi to follow him. Luke did so, not seeing much of a choice.

"But, won't you get in trouble?" asked Luke. "Court marshalled or something?"

"They wouldn't marshal me over you, trust me. Besides if Skywalker and Kenobi brought you in, then they should be able to find you." Rex shrugged. "You left your room for a reason, now let's get you somethin' to eat and figure out the consequences later." Luke nodded, jogging a few steps to walk side-by-side with the solider. His eyes scanned the halls as they walked. Dozens of doors lined the hallways, none of them marked. One door had been left open and Luke could see a group of soldiers, still in their armour, playing Sabacc. They were loud, their voices carrying down the hall long after Luke and Rex had passed the rooms.

The ill repair of the halls struck him as odd. Several of the lights were flickering, and the walls had a dull, faded look to them. It seemed as though maintenance droids hadn't been down in this area of the building. There were no windows either, and without them the halls seemed much darker and all the more dreary. Luke shook his head. The rebel bases didn't look much better, that was true, but he figured the army of the Republic would be given better quarters.

More noise reached Luke's ears and he started. The sounds came from behind a wider door at the end of the hall. He looked up at Rex when the sounds reached their peak, solidifying into a roar. Rex cracked a half smile reminiscent of Han's and pushed forward. The door opened as they stepped toward it and the sound slammed into Luke as a solid wall. He stumbled a few steps and shook his head to clear it, only noticing a few seconds later that the sound had all but vanished. Looking up, he could see why. It seemed half the soldiers in the room were staring at Luke, and the other half seemed to be trying not to look.

"Captain Rex!" said one of the soldiers with blue painted armour. He wasn't wearing a helmet, so Luke could easily see how similar the men looked. That made sense, seeing as they were clones, but he hadn't quite expected the near identical men, or the differences which kept them from being completely identical. Different scars, different hair, even different stances. The man with the "5" tattooed on the side of his face stood much more casually than Rex, who stood pole straight in the Mess with all the eyes on himself and Luke.

"Fives," said Rex, nodding. "This is…" Rex trailed off, and it occurred to Luke that he had never given his name.

"Luke," he said, grinning up at the man named Fives. "Luke… Solo." He needed to get better at lying about that part.

"Fives," said Fives, snapping a salute to Luke. "Arc trooper." Luke blinked, wondering if that was supposed to be impressive. By the upward quirk of his mouth, Luke assumed as much. He smiled in return and nodded, hoping that would be enough.

"Kid got brought in by the Generals, should get him something to eat," said Rex. Fives nodded and slid between the tables as he turned around, heading to the back of the Mess. The other gazes were starting to fall from Luke now, and he couldn't help but relax a bit. They seemed so much calmer than the Storm Troopers – content to play Sabacc and dice, and to read their datapads. Several soldiers had their heads bowed together over a singular datapad, their words too low for Luke to make out.

Fives returned only a moment later, brandishing a cup of tea and a sandwich of some sort.

"Tea?" asked Luke, taking the food gratefully. Five shrugged.

"Didn't seem like much of a caff drinker to me," he said.

"Accurate," said Luke. He smiled at Fives. "Thank you." He didn't bother to mention that he didn't drink tea either. Luke sat down at a nearby table, positioning himself away from the soldiers. He was unsure if he'd be welcome here, and it was best not to overstep his welcome. Fives dropped into the seat next to him, grinning, and Rex sat across from Luke, his gaze remaining firmly on Fives.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Rex. Fives looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin with one hand.

"Nope!" he said after a moment, still grinning. Rex frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fives…"

"Rex, we need the distraction. The Generals aren't… they aren't the only ones feeling the gap, the loss." Rex's expression softened, his eyes gaining a faraway look. Loss? Had they lost a soldier recently? Or was it something else? Someone else, maybe?

"I know," said Rex. "Believe me, Fives, I know." Luke ate his sandwich in silence, his gaze sliding from soldier to soldier, watching them read, eat, play Sabacc, or just relax. One man with intricately painted armour was drawing something on a datapad with a stylus. Without thinking, Luke got up and walked over to the man, sitting across the table from him.

"Hello," said Luke. The soldier raised one hand in greeting. Tattoos of similar design painted his uncovered face, tracing patterns and symbols in a language that Luke didn't recognize. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing," said the man. He looked up then, his hand pausing above the datapad. "You new?"

"He's a Jedi," called Rex.

"Sort of," Luke corrected. "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi brought me in from the Outer Rim."

"You joining us?" asked the man.

"I… I don't know," replied Luke. He clenched his hands on the table, staring at them. He didn't know, and that was another problem. He'd barely spoken to his father and already his conflicted feels grew. The past was in war, just as his own time was, but the war here was much different. Surely Han knew some about it, and perhaps they could help, if only a little. But those were dangerous thoughts, and he knew that. Changing the past could change the future, and even affect who he became. Perhaps it could even wipe him from existence. Already, though, they had caused changes. He wondered how many more they would make before they got home. If they could ever get home, that was. The Falcon had been heavily damaged, and it would take time to fix. Then they'd have to recreate the strange hyperspace that had brought them back in the first place. It was a lot of 'ifs', now that he thought about it.

"You all right, kid?" asked Rex. He was standing next to Luke now, and Luke was surprised to realize he hadn't noticed Rex move.

"Yeah!" said Luke a little too quickly. "I'm fine." The door to the mess opened just then and Anakin walked him, two lightsabers on his belt. Luke swallowed and slid down in his seat. It was no use though; he knew Anakin would see him. He was going to be in a lot of trouble for sneaking off.

"Luke," said Anakin, walking over. Luke gave a little wave. "Why did you leave? How did you get here?" He paused. "Are you eating lunch?" Luke nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was hungry," said Luke. He could have sworn the soldiers smiled at that. Anakin stared at him for a moment, and then nodded, sitting down next to Luke.

"Fair enough," Anakin said. He snatched the other half of Luke's sandwich from his plate.

"Hey!" protested Luke.

Anakin shrugged and said, "I'm hungry. I skipped lunch trying to find you."

"You… you came looking for me?" asked Luke. He couldn't have kept the surprise out of his voice if he had tried. Anakin frowned, pressing his lips together.

"Of course," he said. "You're kind of my responsibility now." It was meant to be light-hearted, possibly even a joke; Luke could hear that in his tone. Still, the words shifted a weight on his shoulders he hadn't known was there. Anakin was calling him his responsibility, and the light-hearted words, the caring he displaying in coming after Luke, those were all traits of both friend and family. It struck Luke then that Anakin cared for him. Perhaps not how a father would care for his son, but cared nonetheless. That made him smile. It also made him rethink his earlier ideas. Changing the future was dangerous, yes, but as long as he was here, perhaps he could help, even in small ways. If that changed the future, well, he'd deal with that when he got back to his own timeline. He and Han had changed things just by being here, surely a few more changes wouldn't hurt. If it meant making Anakin smile, if it meant keeping everyone happy just a little while longer, then he would do it. He would help. It only made sense, after all. It was his duty as a Jedi to protect the galaxy, no matter where he went.

"What?" asked Anakin, noticing Luke's staring. Luke smiled.

"Nothing," he said. "Just… happy, I guess."

"I'm glad," replied Anakin, returning his smile. It was his duty to protect the galaxy, which meant Luke would have to return home eventually. However, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this for so long as he was here. Though, Luke thought as he watched Anakin laugh and joke with the soldiers, he almost wished it could always be like this – with himself and his father fighting on the same side, as the family they were meant to be. It was something he knew he could never have in his own time, and that saddened him, more than he cared to admit. Luke shook his head and returned to the conversation with the soldiers, chatting to the tattooed man with the stylus. Thinking sad thoughts wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he shook them off. He'd enjoy his time in the past with his father and his mentor for so long as he had it. Even if he had to keep his identity a secret.


	5. Unlisted

**Chapter Five: Unlisted**

When Obi-Wan came to Luke's medical room he had expected to find Luke in his bed and Han and Anakin scowling at each other over said bed, just as they had been last time they were in the room. Instead he found Han standing just inside the doorway, staring at an empty bed in an empty room. The man was holding a tray of food, piled high with many varieties.

"Han?" asked Obi-Wan, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Han started and spun, the cup of tea going flying. Obi-Wan caught it before it could spill and took a sip. He grimaced, black tea. He preferred his with a bit of milk.

"General Kenobi," said Han, nodding. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"No trouble. Where's your friend?" asked Obi-Wan, looking around. Han set the tray on the bed. It was unmade, the pillows tossed carelessly aside, and one of the chairs had been spun. Luke had obviously left in a hurry.

"I don't know, kid was here when I left," said Han. "Damn it, Luke." The last part was said low enough that Obi-Wan thought he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Well, I suppose we should find him," said Obi-Wan. Han looked back at him, frowning. Then he nodded.

"Right." Obi-Wan set the mug down and stepped out of the room, gesturing for Han to follow. The two made their way down the hall silently. Obi-Wan tried to think of where Luke would go, but all the ideas he thought of were Anakin's hiding places. He did not know the young refugee well enough to guess where he might hide, and it stood to reason that Han did not know Coruscant well enough to make an accurate guess either.

"Any ideas?" asked Obi-Wan. Han frowned.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Kid said he was hungry."

"There are dozens of restaurants in Coruscant," said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, but the kid doesn't have any money," said Han. "And I said I was coming back with food." Obi-Wan nodded. That was true. If Luke had left the building then he would have no place to go for food. However, he guessed that if Luke left the building his first thoughts wouldn't be of food. The young man had never been to Coruscant before, and his obvious excitement and want to explore the city planet would have coloured his actions.

"If he's exploring, it will be much harder to find him," said Obi-Wan.

"Couldn't you just use the Force to sense him?" asked Han. Obi-Wan looked over at Han, who had stopped in the middle of the hall. He paused as well, studying the man. If that was his impression of the Force, Han must not have been around many Jedi. It made Obi-Wan all the more curious as to where Han came from. Yes, there were many people and planets in the galaxy that did not know what the Force was, but Han had been with Luke, who had had a lightsaber on him when they'd found the two. That, coupled with Luke's incredibly powerful Force signature, made Obi-Wan curious as to why Han knew so little of the Force.

"I'm afraid that simply isn't possible," said Obi-Wan. Sometimes he wished it was. It would have made tracking down Anakin so much simpler, and saved him a lot of headaches when his old apprentice was but a reckless padawan. Anakin was no longer a padawan but he was still reckless, and there were times when Obi-Wan thought a tracking device would have been very helpful.

"Damn," said Han. Obi-Wan nodded. Thinking of the Force, he remembered something he wanted to ask Han.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask," said Obi-Wan. "Where did Luke get his lightsaber?" Han stared at him, blinking rapidly.

"Uh…"

"You see, you said you were… refugees," he said, stressing the word slightly. Han nodded. "But he has a lightsaber, and with such an incredible Force signature I can't help think it isn't simply coincidence."

"It is!" said Han. "It's completely coincidental. Luke found it when we landed on some stop in the Outer Rim."

"Really?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Han shrugged in response.

"The Force works in mysterious ways, General Kenobi, I'd have though a Jedi like you'd know that."

"Indeed I do," said Obi-Wan. He doubted Han's story was completely true, but he didn't press the issue. After all, if the Force did not work in the mysterious ways it did, he would have never found Anakin. Obi-Wan's wrist comm beeped before either man could speak again.

"Yes?" asked Obi-Wan, tapping the button. Padmé's face appeared before him.

"Obi-Wan, I-" She stopped short, her gaze turning to Han, who stood beside Obi-Wan. The Jedi looked from Han to Padmé and gave her a slight nod.

"Hello Senator, what can I do for you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I have the information you needed, Master Kenobi," said Padmé.

"Thank you, Senator Amidala; I'll be there as soon as I can." Obi-Wan tapped another button on his glove and Padmé's face disappeared. He looked back at Han and noticed the man was frowning intently.

"Are you all right?" asked Obi-Wan. Han looked at him, then at his wrist comm, then back at Obi-Wan. He nodded, still frowning.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" asked Obi-Wan. Han shook his head, but his expression still did not change.

"She just seemed… familiar," said Han. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the man who may or may not have been a smuggler. If Han had met Padmé before it was reasonable she did not remember him. As a senator, she met dozens of people with every rotation. Remembering each and every one, especially if she only met them in passing, would have been quite a feat. However, it would also be reasonable for Han to remember Padmé. She was a very memorable woman.

"She has that effect on people," said Obi-Wan. Perhaps he had met Padmé, but something about his words seemed off. Obi-Wan did not trust his intuition as wholly as some of the other Jedi, but it was telling him that Han did not know Padmé, and Obi-Wan was inclined to trust the strong feeling. "Forgive me," said Obi-Wan. "But duty calls." Han blinked a few times and nodded.

"Yeah."

"You'll keep looking for Luke, I trust?" asked Obi-Wan. Han nodded. Satisfied, Obi-Wan turned and walked off, heading toward the Senate building. If anyone could find Luke, Obi-Wan thought it would be Han. Though Anakin would stand a good chance as well, considering his strange bond with the refugee. Obi-Wan frowned at that thought. It was a strange bond, and their similar Force signatures made him curious. Hopefully Padmé would have the answers, and then he could stop guessing.

* * *

Arriving at the Senate building, Obi-Wan headed into the lift without pausing for the secretary. He was well known amongst the Senate and their employees, and most did not bother to ask for his identification when he came here. It was not so much an advantage of being a Jedi as it was an advantage of being nicknamed "The Negotiator", a title he wore with great satisfaction, if not outright pride.

The hall leading to Padmé's office was occupied only by a single Coruscant guard, who was leaning against the wall when Obi-Wan turned the corner. The man straightened up immediately when Obi-Wan got closer, and Obi-Wan nodded to him as the soldier snapped a sharp salute. Obi-Wan opened the door to Padmé's chambers and slipped into the room.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said as he walked into the room. It had changed in the few days he'd been gone, Obi-Wan noticed. More flowers lined the walls with their brilliant colours, and soft blankets and pillows had been tossed about the seats. Padmé herself seemed a bit different as well, glowing, almost. Her cheeks were round, as they had been when Obi-Wan saw her last, and he wondered if she was gaining weight. It would be rude to ask, he knew, but he also knew that Padmé handled a lot of stress in her day to day life. If she was anything like Anakin, food was a great stress relief. Silently, he vowed to slip some healthier recipes into the stores of those who cooked for the Senate. Perhaps that would help the young senator.

"Padmé, it is good to see you again." Obi-Wan allowed her to kiss his cheek. "How are you today?"

"I am tired, but well," said Padmé. "Sit, have some tea, I have news for you." Obi-Wan nodded and took his seat across from Padmé. She poured a cup of tea for each of them, which Obi-Wan took gratefully. The taste of black tea still clung to his tongue and he was happy to be rid of it with a proper cup.

After a sip, he said, "You said you have news?"

"Yes." Padmé nodded. "I checked every database I could find and found that Luke Solo isn't in any of them."

"Really?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. It wasn't terribly surprising, considering his status as a refugee, and perhaps even as a slave, but it still surprised him. "And Han?"

"That was the interesting part," said Padmé. "Han Solo is in the database, but not as a smuggler, or any kind of criminal for that matter. He's marked as an immigrant of Kashyyyk."

"Kashyyk? The Wookiee planet?"

"Yes," said Padmé nodding. "And, Obi-Wan…" She trailed off.

"What is it?"

"His birthdate is marked in the database. He was born nine years ago." Obi-Wan stared at Padmé, his tea forgotten in his hands as it cooled. She had her lips pressed together and her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"That's impossible; he's almost as old as I am." Padmé shrugged helplessly, her hands wringing together.

"Whoever this man is, he's not Han Solo."

"No," said Obi-Wan. "So that begs the question, who is he?"

"And why did he lie?" added Padmé. Obi-Wan frowned and looked at his tea, rolling the questions over in his mind. That was a good question. Why did this man lie about his identity? Who was he? And, furthermore, how did he know who Han Solo was? It was reasonable that is name actually was Han, and it could have simply been coincidence that he chose the last name Solo. That name was a good one for a smuggler, as they were so fond of working alone. Still, the fact that his name was identical to someone who actually existed bothered Obi-Wan. Perhaps it was coincidence, but he didn't think it was. Han, if that was his real name, must have known who Han Solo was. Did he not think they would check the database for him? No, Obi-Wan didn't think he did. As far as he saw it, he had two options. He could find the real Han Solo and ask him if he knew of the man currently using his name, or he could confront the Han Solo on Coruscant and ask him for the truth.

Finding the younger of the two would be harder. The child was on Kashyyyk, and Obi-Wan knew Master Yoda was not fond of allowing the Jedi on the planet due to internal affairs. He'd had the same opinion for Onderon, however, so perhaps it would change, but Obi-Wan didn't think so. Besides, finding a single child on such a vast, mostly wild planet would be difficult even for himself. The civilizations were too spread out for Obi-Wan to be able to check them all without taking many rotations.

It seemed finding the older of the two would be easiest, seeing as Obi-Wan could simply wait in the medical room for Luke and Han to return. That was assuming that Luke and Han did not leave. If Luke was well enough to run around on his own, surely he was well enough to go into space. While Luke seemed to be happy on Coruscant, Han's reluctance and distrust was so obvious that Obi-Wan did not need to be a Jedi to sense it. If Han could leave, he probably would. Though his ship was damaged, and so Obi-Wan concluded that perhaps Han would be forced to stay a little longer, especially so considering Luke seemed to want to stay. Han may have been older, but Luke seemed more in charge out of the two. It reminded Obi-Wan of himself and Anakin at times, when Anakin reached his most restless.

"Obi-Wan?" asked Padmé. She touched one of her hands to his, drawing his attention. Obi-Wan looked up from his tea, blinking. "Do you have any ideas?" Obi-Wan nodded, lifting his tea to sip it again.

"Yes," he said. "I think I am going to confront the man calling himself Han Solo, find out why he is lying." Padmé nodded in agreement.

"That would probably be for the best." She looked at her own tea, her eyebrows drawn together tightly.

"Are you well, Padmé? You seem troubled," said Obi-Wan.

Padmé smiled at him, but the smile was small and wavering. "It's this war, my friend, it is very draining."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I can relate to that. I do not think I've gotten a proper night's sleep in weeks. Hopefully it will end soon, one way or another."

"I would prefer if the Republic won, but yes, hopefully," said Padmé. Obi-Wan sipped his tea again and mused over the current situation of the Republic. Corruption tainted the Republic just as it tainted the Separatists, and no one was without fault in this war. Yes, the Jedi had once been regaled as peace keepers in the galaxy, but Bariss Offee did have a point. They were generals now and commanders as well. The Jedi had become soldiers and, to an extent, war mongrels. The thought made Obi-Wan uneasy. Every day victory slipped further from the grasp of the Republic; every day they lost more and more soldiers, and Jedi as well. Every day the Separatists seemed to gain more ground on their portion of the galaxy. Several planets had been lost in the fighting, and several more had been retaken by the Separatists after the Republic pulled out. Due to that, planets and even entire systems were pulling out of the Republic, terrified that they would be taken over by force.

"Do you think we can win?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I believe so," said Padmé. "Do you?"

"Yes, but with great time and patience. War is not won in a day, Senator, as I'm sure we are both very aware." Obi-Wan chose his next words carefully. "Perhaps it will take longer than the Republic wants, however."

"Oh?" said Padmé.

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "We simply do not have the power as of this moment. There must be another way."

"Cut off the head and the body will die," said Padmé. "If we take out the Sith Lord, then perhaps…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It will take much more than killing the Sith Lord to win this war. Dooku, Grevious, and a hundred more will keep fighting even without their leader. The only way to win is destroy all of the Sith, fight the droids, and win back the planets."

"A task much easier said than done," mused Padmé. She exhaled, blowing her hair from her face.

"Aren't all things?" asked Obi-Wan with a wry smile. "But with great time we can succeed, though the next generation of padawans will probably be knights by then." Padmé nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought of taking on an apprentice?" asked Padmé. "I know Ahsoka…" Her voice faltered, cracking for a moment. "I know she was originally going to be your apprentice, and with Anakin knighted, you could very well take on another." Obi-Wan turned his cup in his hands and set it on the table.

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I simply do not have the time," said Obi-Wan.

"A padawan would be allowed on the battle field," Padmé pointed out.

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "Yes, that is true. But Anakin is very high maintenance, and he is not… doing well at the moment. Losing Ahsoka, I fear, has affected him far more than I first thought, and these refugees are taking up much of our time at the moment."

"It's too bad you can't recruit them to the Republic," said Padmé. Obi-Wan watched Padmé carefully as she spoke. The words were tossed out carelessly, without thought, but they brought an idea to Obi-Wan's mind.

"Actually, that might be possible. The younger man, Luke, he had a lightsaber when we brought him in."

Padmé raised her eyebrows. "A refugee with a lightsaber?"

"Or a slave, depending on who you believe," said Obi-Wan. "I found it odd as well, and his powerful Force signature leads me to believe there is more to Luke than I first thought. Knowing that Han is not who he says he is makes me even more curious, I will admit."

"A Jedi from the Outer Rim, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," agreed Obi-Wan. "One way to find out."

"Ask him, yes," said Padmé. "Please let me know if he is, I've never met a Jedi from the Outer Rim."

"They are far and few between I'm afraid. Though why would he lie?" It didn't add up. If Luke was a Jedi then he had no reason to lie about his identity. Obi-Wan and Anakin would have accepted him instantly, even taken him to the Jedi Temple. Instead they had confiscated his lightsaber and Han's blaster in case they tried to escape or attack Coruscant. Now, knowing that Han was lying about his identity, Obi-Wan found himself wondering how much more they were lying about. Was Luke a member of the Separatists? Was he Dooku's new apprentice? It wasn't impossible, but the Force glowed so brightly around Luke that Obi-Wan found it difficult to believe.

Before Obi-Wan could further muse on Luke and Han's lies and identities, one of the servers appeared in the door. He wore an apologetic smile, and behind him stood Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan caught himself before he frowned. The man was another mystery that Obi-Wan wanted to solve. The Dark Side curled around the Chancellor like an old friend, painting his own Force signature dark and twisted. As far as Obi-Wan knew, there was no reason for it to do such a thing, but it still worried him. When he finished looking into Han and Luke, perhaps he would have time to see about the Chancellor. Something about the man made him uneasy.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" said Padmé. She got to her feet and hurried to the man, hugging him.

"My dear Senator Amidala," said the Chancellor as he pulled back from their hug. The man looked over Padmé's shoulder and his eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain friendly. "And Master Kenobi, always a pleasure." The Chancellor's attention went from Obi-Wan to Padmé. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Not at all, Chancellor," said Obi-Wan. "In fact, I was just leaving."

"Oh, don't leave on my account."

"I assure you I'm not." His words came out a bit harsher than he intended. "But I have a great many things to do today." Padmé nodded and turned to Obi-Wan, her brow furrowed and a slight frown marring her smooth features.

"You will tell me if you find something?" she asked, though Obi-Wan knew it wasn't much of a question. He took her hands, smiling gently.

"Of course, Padmé." He kissed her cheek and nodded to the Chancellor. "Good day, Padmé, and to you as well, Chancellor."

"Good day, Master Kenobi," replied the Chancellor. Padmé smiled. With that, Obi-Wan left the room, and it was only when the door closed that he allowed himself to frown. Something was deeply wrong about that man, but it was hardly the matter of most importance at the moment. He had to find out what Han and Luke were lying about, and if Luke was a Jedi, then perhaps Obi-Wan could enlist the man to help fight in the war. When the war was over he would worry about the Chancellor. Surely the elderly man did not pose much of a threat.


	6. Perceptions

**Chapter Six: Perceptions**

Obi-Wan was uneasy as he left the Senate building. His mind was in turmoil over his conflicting thoughts and contradicting ideas. It reminded him of his days as a padawan, when he did not yet know the different between intuition and the Force. These days he did know the difference, but at the moment he could barely tell left from right. The man pressed a hand to the side of his head, struggling to regain his sense of internal balance. Seeing the Dark Side so close had harmed what peace he felt, and his confusion over the Chancellor made it even more difficult to sort his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan straightened and forced himself to relax. The Force reached out to him, stroking his mind and filling in the gaps where his thoughts stopped. Peace returned to him and when it did he began his trek back to the medical building.

Not two minutes after he had begun walking did he see Master Windu approaching. Obi-Wan paused and allowed the man to catch him.

"Master Windu, what brings you out of the Temple?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The role of a messenger," replied Mace. He did not sound particularly pleased about that.

"Apologies," said Obi-Wan. "I was occupied, or else I would have been in the Temple. What can I do for you?"

"We've spotted a ship near Kashyyyk with questionable origins. Due to the size and power of the ship we think it might be Grievous on a scouting mission. The Council wants to send you and Skywalker to take it down."

"Alone?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes. We have reason to believe he is holding hostages and we'd like minimal civilian casualties. Unless you think you can't handle it, Master Kenobi?"

"No, no." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sure Anakin and I will be fine." Mace nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Dawn," said Mace. Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard. That would give him enough time to question Han, though he wasn't sure that now was the right time. The Council was unaware of Luke and Han's existence, and until Obi-Wan knew exactly who they were he was inclined to keep it that way, especially so considering Anakin's strange bond with Luke.

"Of course, we will be ready," said Obi-Wan.

"One more thing," said Mace.

"Yes?"

"The Council has noticed a powerful Force signature on Coruscant, one that rivals Skywalker's own. We can't pinpoint it, or else we'd find the one it belongs to. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, not at all," he replied. Mace frowned. Anakin's own? Obi-Wan had suspected as much, but he hadn't known for sure. The question of Luke's origins came to mind once more and Obi-Wan wondered why the men were lying. He needed to know the truth.

"If you find anything, I trust you'll let us know?" asked Mace.

"Of course, Master Windu." Mace nodded, though he was still frowning, and turned to leave. "A question, if you will."

"Yes?"

"The Chancellor, do we have reason to suspect the Sith have contacted him?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mace, turning around.

"The Dark Side is…" Obi-Wan hesitated, remembering the way the Dark Side curled around the Chancellor like an old friend, the way it hung from him like a worn and welcome cloak. "It lingers around him," he decided. Mace rubbed his chin.

"We have no reason to suspect that the Chancellor is more than he says he is. Perhaps he is being manipulated by an outside force." Obi-Wan nodded at Mace's words, but he felt unsure still. The Dark Side did not simply linger at one, he knew, it gathered with purpose. The Dark Side rumbled around Anakin almost constantly as of late, a distant storm that accented his every outburst. If such a powerful image of the Dark Side stayed with the Chancellor… He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Mace was right; it had to be an outside force. He was being ridiculous. Had he not thought only a short while ago that the man posed no threat? The war was making him paranoid, he knew. It was as simple as that.

"Thank you, Master Windu," said Obi-Wan. "I'll go find Anakin and tell him of our mission." Mace nodded. Obi-Wan stepped around the man and walked away.

"Obi-Wan?" called Mace. The Jedi Master paused. "Lying doesn't become you." Obi-Wan's lips twitched into a small smile.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. Then he kept walking.

* * *

For the second time that day, Obi-Wan arrived at Luke's medical room. This time he found all three of the men he was looking for within the room. Anakin was speaking enthusiastically with exaggerated hand gestures.

"We swapped the drinks, assuming he poisoned them," said Anakin. Luke nodded, grinning alongside Anakin. "So he has his pet poison the _air itself_." Luke laughed, head bent as he shook his chuckles. Han shook his head from where he sat in a chair, arms folded. He was smirking in amusement as he watched the two men younger men sitting cross-legged on Luke's bed.

"That is genius!" said Luke. "Smart pirate."

"He really is," said Anakin between laughter. "We've met with him a few times since then. I have to say, I hold some respect for Hondo, he outsmarted the smartest Jedi in the order." Luke cocked his head to one side as Obi-Wan watched unnoticed in the doorway.

"You?" guessed Luke. Anakin shook his head, raising his gaze to smile at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan returned the quiet smile.

"No," said Anakin, his voice as soft as his smile. "Not me."

"Hello," said Obi-Wan, stepping into the room. Luke turned and grinned widely at Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi," he said. "We were just talking about you!" Obi-Wan chuckled, nodding.

"I can see that," said Obi-Wan. His expression faltered slightly as he remembered his original purpose for coming to this room. He wanted to confront Han and Luke – to ask them about why they lied, to ask how they knew the real Han Solo, to ask who they were, where they came from, and why Luke was so powerful and so bright in the Force. Looking at Luke, grinning and laughing with Anakin, seeing the way Han reluctantly smiled at the jokes with that half smirk of his that Obi-Wan was becoming familiar with, Obi-Wan couldn't help but think it could wait. Luke was helping Anakin, Han was obviously his friend, and if they were hiding something, perhaps it wasn't so bad. Anakin needed someone like Luke in his life. Not in the same way Obi-Wan needed Anakin, but perhaps similar. He combed his fingers through his hair and resolved to leave the confrontation until later. Luke wasn't Sith and neither was Han. Therefore, Obi-Wan thought the confrontation could wait just a little longer, and Anakin could laugh again for just a little longer.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._ The words Code sprung unbidden in his mind, spoken in the words of his late Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Conflict roiled in Obi-Wan. Anakin needed emotion to survive; he could not have peace without his happiness. But that same emotion destroyed him and created the anger and the want for revenge that drove him closer and closer to the Dark Side. Surely there had to be balance, surely what made Anakin a powerful Jedi would not kill him as well! But life, and indeed the Force itself, was ironic that way, and Obi-Wan knew that without maintaining the careful, fragile balance that Anakin relied upon, well… Without the balance, he feared his friend would fall, farther than he ever had before.

Luke and Anakin were laughing again, but Obi-Wan noticed that Han was watching him carefully.

"You all right?" asked Han. Obi-Wan nodded, forcing his hands to his sides. He wasn't, not truly. He had never been more conflicted in his life. How would Anakin react to Obi-Wan's accusations against Luke? How would he react to losing a new friend? Would he even believe Obi-Wan? That thought struck harder than the others. That was doubt, and not for Anakin's light, but for his own friendship with the younger man. It bothered him deeply. Looking back at Anakin, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder of his old apprentice's reactions to what he would have so say, sooner or later. Would it be the final straw, and in which direction would he snap? He needed answers, and he needed peace. A long night of meditation awaited him, it seemed.

"I'll be fine," said Obi-Wan. "Master Windu has a mission for us, Anakin." His gaze fell to the pair of young men on the bed. Anakin straightened, his head swinging around so that he could watch Obi-Wan curiously.

"Oh?"

"A ship near Kashyyyk, thought to hold General Grievous. We are to leave at dawn in order to find him."

"Alone?" asked Anakin.

"Without the soldiers, yes, but not alone," said Obi-Wan. His gaze shifted from Anakin to Luke and Han. "The Council is not yet aware that you two are here. Due to circumstance, I would prefer if they did not for a while longer. That being said, I think we do need backup for this mission. It has been sometime since Anakin and I found ourselves completely alone in battle."

"Meaning?" asked Han.

"You want them to come with us," said Anakin. He sounded almost excited at the prospect. "Right?"

"Right. Luke, you had a lightsaber when we found you. Can you use it?" asked Obi-Wan. Luke nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Some, anyway," he replied.

"And Han, you know your way around a blaster, I trust?" asked Obi-Wan. Han nodded, much more hesitant than his companion. "Excellent, then you shall both accompany us."

"Do we get a choice in this?" asked Han.

"Han! This will be fantastic, a way to learn more about the Jedi," said Luke. "And we get to do some good for the Republic." Han scowled.

"Where did you say we were going?"

"Near Kashyyyk," said Obi-Wan. Han straightened at that, his scowl morphing into a curious frown. Obi-Wan had expected that. The man obviously knew of Kashyyk if his identity was anything to go by. Had he met the young Han Solo on his way to Kashyyk, or had he met the boy on the planet itself? Smugglers were not common on the planet, making it less likely, but then, they were not common on any one planet.

"When do we leave?" asked Anakin.

"Dawn," said Obi-Wan. "Preferably before then, so Master Windu doesn't catch on to our scheme."

"Breaking the rules, Master?" Anakin was smiling. "So unlike you."

"Desperate times," replied Obi-Wan. Before Anakin could respond again, his own wrist comm went off. Anakin tapped a button and the hologram popped up, revealing Padme's holo form.

"Senator Amidala," said Anakin. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," said Padme. "But it has been quite some time since I saw you, Anakin." She was smiling. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. He had yet to figure out why they were so close, but there would be time for that later as well.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it has," said Anakin. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've uh, I've been busy. With the war and whatnot." He waved his free hand vaguely. "What can I do for you?" Padme's holo form turned and nodded to Obi-Wan.

"I was wondering if you and Obi-Wan would meet me for a small dinner?" she asked. "It would be nice to share a meal with old friends."

"That would lovely, Senator," said Obi-Wan, walking toward Anakin. "We cannot stay very late, however, as Anakin and I have a mission in the morning."

Padme blinked and said, "Oh?"

"Back into the fray once more," said Obi-Wan dryly. "Such is reality during war. Though I admit, we have had a bit of a break, so it only makes sense."

"Could they come as well, Master?" asked Anakin, gesturing toward Luke and Han. Luke perked, grinning broadly at the prospect.

"Could we?" he asked.

"Are these the refugees I've heard so much about? I would love to meet them." asked Padme. Her smile turned warmer.

"You've heard about them?" asked Anakin, raising an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. The Jedi only shrugged in response.

"Obi-Wan told me about them," supplied Padme. "When he visited."

"You've been visiting with Padme?" asked Anakin. The confusion that warped his old padawan's face into one that reminded him of a small child almost made Obi-Wan laugh again. He cracked a smile at the man and nudged Anakin's shoulder with his hand.

"She is my friend as well, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "Am I not allowed to visit her?" Anakin flushed, the tips of his ears turning bright red as he smiled sheepishly.

"Right." He rubbed the back of his neck, cringing slightly. It was a curious gesture, Obi-Wan knew, and he added yet another task to his internal list, which seemed to be growing by the hour: ask Anakin about his friendship with Padme. If nothing else, Anakin's response to being asked would give him all the answer he needed.

"We will be there shortly, Padme, with our new companions in tow," said Obi-Wan. The young senator smiled brightly at him.

"Fantastic, I look forward to meeting all of you." With that, her holographic image disappeared. Anakin shook his head, cheeks still flushed pink.

"I like your girlfriend," said Han.

Anakin started. "She is not my girlfriend," he said. Han cracked a smile at that.

"I was talking to Kenobi," he replied. Anakin spluttered, half formed words falling from his lips as he lost his composure. Luke was snickering behind one hand and Han was grinning, all teeth. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"All right, you three, let's get cleaned up and get going."


End file.
